Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(-r+5)-(-1-8r)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{-r+5}{)} - (-1-8r) $ $ {-6r+30} - (-1-8r) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -6r+30 {-1(}\gray{-1-8r}{)} $ $ -6r+30 + {1+8r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6r + 8r} + {30 + 1}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {2r} + {30 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2r} + {31}$ The simplified expression is $2r+31$